


Written on Snow

by elizashaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizashaw/pseuds/elizashaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair teaches Jim the fun that can be found with a blank snowdrift and a full bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the livejournal community kink_bingo for the prompt "watersports", but ya kinda have to squint and tilt your head sideways to see it fitting into that category.

Brushing aside the slight concern that silence from the woodpile could mean something other than his accident-prone partner taking a break from chopping logs for the fireplace, Jim shrugged on his jacket, checking that the heavy leather gloves were still in the pockets. As he stepped out onto the porch, the cold bit at his cheeks, and he instinctively dialed down touch even as he brought up his hearing, momentarily baffled by the crackling shushing sound overlaid by amused muttering about uneven lines and disrupted patterns. 

Jim strode around to the side of the cabin, where he found Blair standing before a once-pristine snow-bank. He suppressed a grin at the sheer inanity of Blair painting lines and spirals of piss on the rapidly yellowing canvas. 

The grin became a chuckle as he slid his arms around Blair's waist, above his busy hands, eliciting a yelp and wayward spray across the carefully drawn lines. 

"Aw, man, you made me mess it up!" 

"Chief, I hate to break it to you, but the only way to mess up pissing outdoors is if you manage to dribble down your leg." 

Jim stole a quick glance downward as Blair quickly shook off the last drops and tucked his enticing cock away from the cold before turning around into a grinning kiss. 

"What the hell were you drawing, anyway?" Jim slid his gloved hands down to Blair's ass, encouraging him to press closer. 

"It was supposed to be a mandala," Blair snorted, "but some philistine with no appreciation for cultural expression got in the way of the artistic process." 

"Artistic process? Hate to break it to you, but it looked a lot more like peeing in the snow when there's a perfectly good toilet in the cabin." 

"Says the man who probably never tried writing his name in the snow as a kid." 

"Not with my own piss, nope." Jim grinned and dropped a kiss on Blair's wind-chapped red nose. 

"Man, that's like missing out on a mainstay of growing up in a cold climate!" 

"Somehow I think I'll survive." 

"Seriously, Jim, you've never tried writing in the snow?" 

"Nope." Jim slid one hand up to cup it around Blair's neck, insinuating it between the collar of his jacket and the bottom of the ridiculous furred cap that never failed to make him grin in fond amusement. He leaned forward to press a warm kiss on still-moving lips. 

"Well, no time like the present to fix that." 

Momentarily lost in the familiar but always new taste of Blair's warm mouth, it took Jim a minute to focus on what that dangerous mouth was suggesting. The glint of mischief dancing in Sandburg's eyes confirmed his suspicion. 

"I don't think so, Sandburg." 

"C'mon, Jim, it'll be fun." 

"Right. Freezing my dick off doesn't fall under the heading of fun in my book." 

Jim bit back a yelp as cold, clever hands suddenly insinuated themselves into the waist of his jeans, undoing the button and tugging at the zipper. 

"Since it's your first time, I'll help you out." 

Blair deftly worked Jim's cock free of his boxers and slid around beside him, turning them to face a fresh patch of snow. 

"Sandburg!" 

"Okay, big guy, there's the canvas. What d'ya wanna draw?" 

"I'm not doing this," Jim mumbled, embarrassment scorching up his cheeks. 

"No ideas?" Blair shook with mirth against him, "Guess that mean's I'll have to be the artist. Of course with a tool like this to work with," cool fingers slid over Jim's cock from tip to base, "it won't be hard to find inspiration." 

"Sandburg," Jim's strangled protest engendered a full-blown laugh from Blair. 

Amusement uncut the attempt at seduction as Blair offered, "There's a blowjob in it for you." 

A rush of love and laughter not without a side of lust rippled through Jim's heart in the midst of the kind of ridiculous situation that only his Guide could get them into. 

"Jesus, Sandburg, fine, you win." It wouldn't do to give in with too much grace. That might encourage Blair's clearly delusional belief that he had his Sentinel firmly wrapped around his little finger. 

"Okay, anytime you're ready," Blair shot him an expectant look that had Jim grinning and shaking his head. 

Jim tore his attention from the enticing body pressed against him and focused on coaxing his bladder to get with the slightly surreal program. 

Indulgence melted into incredulity as Blair directed the stream of urine across the snow. 

*JE + BS 4-EV....* 

"Oh, man, you are clearly not drinking enough fluids," Blair complained as his `paint supply' dried up. He shook off the last few drops before putting Jim's half-hard cock away with a gentle pat. "We might have to do something about that." 

Jim growled and reached after Blair as he scrambled away toward the cabin, laughing. 

"Seems to me you're the one who promised to be drinking fluids, Chief," Jim muttered as he readjusted his jeans, doing them up as quickly as possible with the awkwardness his gloves afforded before pursuing his partner into the cabin. 

He pulled his outerwear off with a minimum of gestures and tracked Blair to the kitchen, following the sounds of splashing water and the clean scent of Ivory soap. Silently, Jim stalked over the worn wood floor, watching Blair shut off the faucet and reach for the dish towel lying alongside the sink. Moving quickly, Jim clamped a hand on either side of the chortling man, gripping the edge of the sink and effectively trapping Blair against the counter. 

"Jim!" 

"Hey, Chief," Jim grinned at the surprised yelp and leaned forward to nuzzle Blair's warm, inviting neck. At the same time, he pressed his growing erection against the wriggling ass before him. 

"Ready to pay up?" 

Jim backed off enough for Blair to squirm around and face him for a deep, searing kiss that had lust sparking over his skin. 

Blair's warm palm gripped and kneaded Jim's cock through his jeans, beginning to pant as his eyes lost their mischief and darkened with desire. 

"I think that can be arranged," he whispered huskily as he pushed Jim one stumbling step backward to give him room to slide to his knees in front of the cupboard doors beneath the sink. Quick fingers had Jim's cock out of his jeans and boxers once more, this time for a much more familiar purpose. 

Jim bent over Blair's head to brace himself against the edge of the sink as his knees threatened to buckle when Blair began to suck avidly. 

Confident fingers pulled gently at his balls as Jim's cock began to piston in and out of the wet heat of Blair's mouth over and alongside his agile tongue. 

The sight of Blair's hollowed cheeks and ardent expression mingled with images of Blair standing confidently in the snow bright sunshine, cock in hand, face tightened in concentration as a golden stream drew esoteric images on the frozen drift. Love for his ever-surprising, brilliant, and passionate partner pulsed achingly in his heart, deeper than anyone had ever been before. 

"Blair," Jim gasped, feeling his orgasm pulled from him embarrassingly quickly. He shuddered as Blair swallowed, tongue and lips gentle on overly sensitive skin. 

Jim reached down to yank Blair up against the counter and dove into his mouth, tongue chasing the last of his taste over teeth and gums. 

Blair moaned appreciatively, snaking his arms up to cradle Jim's head in warm hands. The kiss broke on a gasp, and Jim hugged Blair close, enjoying the cock that poked insistently against his thigh. 

"So, peeing in the great outdoors is a go?" 

Jim's smothered laughter joined Blair's knowing chuckle. 

"I think we can safely add it to the list of things to do on vacation," he agreed with post-orgasmic agreeableness, dropping a kiss on Blair's messy curls. 

Jim pulled back enough to tap Blair's erection suggestively. "Now, how about we make civilized use of the very comfortable bed and stay indoors for while." 

"Mmmm," Blair pressed forward, searching for more contact, "I was wrong. Outside is definitely overrated." 

Jim huffed a laugh and led his lust-addled Guide toward the bedroom with every intention of keeping them warm and occupied through the coming snowstorm that promised pristine canvases that he could already see Blair dragging him out to draw on in the morning.


End file.
